The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for altering the apparent effects or using a magnetic force. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method that can simulate a low gravitational enviroment or an excess-gravitational environment in a localized region such as a small container, by using a gradient magnetic field to offset or add the vertical magnetic force to the force of gravity on the medium inside the container.
Chemical reactions, the formation of crystals, and the like that are carried out on the earth (ground) cannot avoid the influence of convection, buoyancy, and the like that is caused by a gravitational field. On the other hand, the development and study of new materials, new drugs, and the like that are obtained, for example, by carrying out synthesis in a microgravitational field, where these influences are less, are attracting attention. For example, the crystallization of macromolecules of a biological substance is difficult in the normal gravitational field due to convection or sedimentation, but it is known that a high-quality single crystal essential to X-ray structure analysis is obtained in a microgravitational environment. The study of new materials, such as materials for contact lenses high in oxygen permeability, and zeolites high in catalytic performance, using microgravitational environments is under way.
Presently, as means of forming such microgravitational environments, there is the use of space shuttles, as is well known, and various experiments are carried out using the microgravitational environment in space shuttles, but the cost is enormous. Moreover, there is no apparatus that can simulate continuously from a microgravitational environment to the normal gravitational field. In addition to the use of space shuttles, it is conceivable to use, for example, a drop tower that simulates a gravity-free state in a capsule that is allowed to fall freely, and an airplane in parabolic flight, but, for example, any of these requires very large facilities and apparatus and enormous costs, and the period during which the simulated microgravity can be retained is about 30 sec at most, which is one of causes that prevent the development of study and mass production of developed new materials and the like. Further, in these methods, it is impossible to change the simulated gravitational environment to an arbitrary level, and it is difficult to simulate a gravitational environment to meet the purpose.
Under these circumstances, it is desired to have an apparatus and a method of simulating an arbitrary gravitational enviroment that are suitable for use in the usual investigation environment and in a production system in factories.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can simulate a low-gravitational environment or an excess-gravitational environment for a localized region occupied by a medium in ordinary laboratories and factories, having no need of large apparatuses. Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can variably simulate desired gravitational environment in a substance from a microgravity to an excess-gravity, to meet the purpose of use.
Furthermore, still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of variably simulating a gravitational environment in a substance in a container in laboratories and factories without using large apparatuses and facilities.